ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Celebration 2006/Guide
Event NPCs Smilebringers: *Christina, Bastok Markets (G-9) *Charmealaut, Northern San d'Oria (J-9) *Atagei-Portagei, Windurst Woods (H-11) Impostor Smilebringers: Bastok Markets: *Belizieg (E-8) *Harmodios (K-10) *Olwyn (E-11) *Peritrage (F-10) Northern San d'Oria: *Justi (G-8) *Vichuel (F-4) *Tavourine (E-4) *Pirvidiauce (D-8) Windurst Woods: *Millerovieunet (J-12) *Retto-Marutto (H-12) *Taraihi-Perunhi (K-10) *Quesse (K-12) Twinkling Treant Spawn Points: *West Gate, Bastok Markets (D-11) *Parade Ground, Northern San d'Oria (F-7) *Dhalmel Farm, Windurst Woods (H-8) Walkthrough Start the celebration off by finding your old Dream Hat or Dream Hat +1 in your Mog Safe or the Event Item Storer, or by purchasing a new Dream Hat for 10,000 gil from any of the Festival Moogles found in the following locations: * Northern San d'Oria (D-8) * Port Bastok (L-8) * Windurst Waters (G-10) With your hat on, speak to the Smilebringer in the city you are in (see above). He/she will ask you to hand out a Kiddie Present to one of the children. This can be done once per Vana'diel day no matter which city you are in. This will raise your "Holiday Fame" by a little. This fame is needed to teleport to any of the major cities using the Smilebringers. It's also used to obtain the Dream Hat +1. Note that you can also raise your Holiday Fame by trading fireworks (obtained from the Twinkling Treant portion of the event) to children. Every 7.5 Vana'diel hours (15 minutes Earth time), the Smilebringers will disappear and the Twinkling Treant will spawn. Go to the spawn location depending on your city (West Gate for Bastok, Parade Ground for San d'Oria or the Dhalmel Farm in Windurst) and chase after the Twinkling Treant and do the /cheer emote at it. Make sure you are /cheering the Twinkling Treant and not the Nomad Moogle. When you reach the fountain of that zone, the Treant will disappear and the Smilebringer will respawn. Talk to the Smilebringer and he/she will tell you to search for the Impostor Smilebringer. This can be one of four NPC's in the zone you are in; you will not have to zone. After interacting with the Impostor, return to the Smilebringer and he/she will give you the Nation's Mog House Item (Dream Coffer for Bastok, Dream Platter for San d'Oria and Dream Stocking for Windurst). Repeating this after you have the Nation's Mog House Item will allow you to get a Dream Robe; repeating while wearing the Dream Robe will allow you to get a Dream Robe +1; for all subsequent times, you will receive fireworks. To Obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House and wait a Real Life night. You also will need maximum Holiday Children fame (your smilebringer will tell you "The children love you. Even I think your Great!"). When you talk to your Moogle at 00:00 PST (NOT 24 hours) your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. *The tree you place in your Mog House does NOT need to be your nation's. *Zoning and/or job change after the treant winning and before finding the impostor seems to null the impostor hunt. *A Dream Hat or Dream Hat +1 is not required for the Twinkling Treant portion of the event. */cheering the Nomad Moogle will allow the moogle to "defeat" the Twinkling Treant, causing it to respawn back at the original spawn point. Until the tree is /cheered back to the fountain where the Smilebringer had been, the Smilebringer will not respawn. The tree must be allowed to make it to the fountain in order for the smilebringer to respawn and in order to take the impostor smilebringer quest. If the moogle is allowed to defeat the tree, the tree will respawn back at its original spawn point shortly afterwards and the event will restart. Rewards *Dream Coffer (Bastok; after scaring off imposter for 1st time) *Dream Platter (San d'Oria; after scaring off imposter for 1st time) *Dream Stocking (Windurst; after scaring off imposter for 1st time) *Dream Robe (Any city; after scaring off imposter for 2nd time) *Dream Robe +1 (Any city; after obtaining the Nation's Item and Dream Robe) *Dream Hat +1 (Give children gifts; after placing any nation's Holiday Tree in your Mog House Layout, wait until next Earth day) *Candy Cane (Any city; after placing the Dream Stocking in Mog House Layout; wait until next Earth day after placing the Dream Stocking in your Mog House Layout; may be a reward related to giving presents to the children) *Candy Ring (after placing Dream Coffer in Mog House Layout) *Buche au Chocolat (Any city; after placing the Dream Platter in your Mog House Layout and waiting one Earth day) *Roast Turkey (Any city; after placing the San d'Orian Tree (any tree may work) and Dream Platter in Mog House Layout; wait until next Earth day; multiple turkeys can be obtained in successive days) *Gateau aux Fraises (Any city; after placing the Dream Coffer in your Mog House Layout; wait until next earth day) *Black Pudding (Any city; after placing the Dream Stocking in your Mog House Layout; wait until next Earth day)